The Juice Murderer Origin Series
"The Juice Murderer. He's a lethal murderer who goes around murdering people with a bottle of juice." — Neil Downs The Juice Murderer Origin Series ''was a series of videos uploaded on a monthly basis over the course of the year 2014. The series chronicled the life of the channel's flagship character, the Juice Murderer, from the time before his birth all the way until his escape at the end of ''Juice Murderer 3. ''The series was initially intended to be a simple project meant only to promote ''Juice Murderer 3. ''The positive reception of the first two episodes of the series caused for a radical change in the channel's priorities, with the ''Origin Series ''eventually taking priority over ''Juice Murderer 3. ''The twelve episodes of the series stand out as one of RBM's greatest achievements and shine as one of the most memorable productions in the channel's filmography. When viewing the entire series as a whole, it has the biggest cast thus far in the channel's history, having 15 total cast members. The series stars Joe Young playing Neil Downs, a cop pursuing a criminal known as the Juice Murderer, also played by Joe Young. It co-stars Kendall who plays The Crack, a man who claims to have known the Juice Murderer and assists Neil Downs in finding him. It also co-stars Erik who plays The Mouse, a mysterious character with a unique and tragic history, causing massive conflicts and impacting important decisions as the epic unfolds. Episodes Episode 1: The Beginning of the Start The series pilot focuses the story of the young couple of Roxafeller Anne and Roxafeller Dan whose son, Bibb would grow into the Juice Murderer, as told by a man named The Crack who is being questioned by a police officer named Neil Downs. Episode 2: Salad This episode goes over the events of the Juice Murderer's childhood, including his being bullied at the hands of Biff and Griff. Episode 3: Ism of the Raldo This episode covers the events of the Juice Murderer's later teen years in which his mother, Roxafeller Anne, is killed by him in a freak accident at a yard sale. Episode 4: Crap Cramps In this episode the Bibb becomes the Juice Murderer when he accidentally kills an innocent man at a college party and then kills all the witnesses except The Crack, who happened to be present. Episode 5: Where There's Mice There Must Be Rice This episode details the early days of the Juice Murderer's life of crime an his partnership with another low level criminal named The Mouse. The episode ends with the two joining a criminal empire run by a man called Randerson. Episode 6: The Predator Hunts The Prey After one of his bodyguards being shot dead, Randerson orders the Juice Murderer and the Mouse to go track down the sniper. The Crack finishes telling Neil about the Juice Murderer and leaves the police station. The police seemingly arrest the Juice Murderer. Episode 7: The Reason It's revealed that the police didn't arrest the Juice Murderer, but The Crack. The Crack is returned to the police station for further questioning from Neil, who explains to The Crack that the Juice Murderer killed his son in the events of ''Juice Murderer 2. Episode 8: Down at the Deal The Crack resumes telling Neil about the Juice Murderer. The Juice Murderer returns to Randerson after having caught the sniper with The Mouse. Randerson sends the Juice Murderer to accompany one of his henchmen at a drug deal. When the deal goes south the Juice Murderer kills all the dealers and leaves Randerson's henchman for dead. Episode 9: The Iron Brow The Crack and Neil decide to pay a visit to Roxafeller Dan for some answers. This doesn't work out for reasons unspecified. The Crack continues to tell of the Juice Murderer. Randerson's henchman who was abandoned by the Juice Murderer in the previous episode returns to Randerson and informs him of the Juice Murderer's treachery. Randerson sends his right hand man after the Juice Murderer only to have him fail and be killed. The Crack then explains what happened with Roxafeller Dan. Roxafeller Dan died before The Crack and Neil arrived. Episode 10: The Showdown This episode is the boiling of the conflict with Randerson. For many months the Juice Murderer lives on the run from Randerson and his men. During this time the Juice Murderer goes on a cross county killing spree. It's in this spree that Neil's son died. Eventually the Juice Murderer takes the fight straight to Randerson in a showdown that ends with The Juice Murderer killing Randerson and fleeing. The Crack and Neil quickly arrive at the scene of the fight, having just received a call about a sighting in the neighborhood. The two find Randerson's body but no sign of the Juice Murderer. Episode 11: Where There's Rats There Must Be Cats The Crack and Neil return to the police station. Realizing that someone's been ratting on him, the Juice Murderer heads into the police station to deal with the situation. The Juice Murderer kills the police chief and attempts to murder The Crack and Neil. Surviving the attack, The Crack and Neil chase after the fugitive Juice Murderer. Episode 12: The Good, The Bad, & The Mouse In the series finale The Crack and Neil follow the Juice Murderer and find a freshly dead victim of his. The two follow the trail and split up. The Crack has confrontation with the Juice Murderer and nearly wins with the help of The Mouse, who is apparently also chasing the Juice Murderer. The Juice Murderer ultimately escapes when the other three get sidetracked. The Mouse ends up fleeing from Neil and the Crack and continuing his pursuit. Neil and The Crack go to The Crack's house to get weapons to properly confront the Juice Murderer.